


Strawberry Smoothies

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon, Character portrayal is still based on STILL, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Growth, Strawberry Smoothies please.., confident gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Jae wants his strawberry smoothies





	Strawberry Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> I might’ve learned how to write a pure fluff..

It’s been a while since Jae has been walking around near their scheduled location to look for a strawberry smoothie in any coffee shop.

He wears a black mask on his face and a cap on his head to at least conceal himself in the public. Hopefully no one catches him with his giant height though.

But Jae isn’t really bothered about that, what is running on his head is how the heck that every single coffee shop he went to is either isn’t selling any strawberry smoothies or they are already sold out. Did the coffee shops had an alliance so he can’t buy his favorite smoothie for today? Or did every single human being stopped drinking coffee and changed their preference to strawberry smoothies?

He can actually buy coffee instead but his stubborn taste buds wants strawberry smoothies today. It has to be strawberry smoothies today.

In his failed mission to find strawberry smoothie, he slumps down to the black long sofa which is close to the vanity where Wonpil is doing his makeup done.

“There’s really none hyung?”

Wonpil asks while his stylist is fixing his hair.

Jae pouts like a chicken little himself signifying it as a yes and he immediately took his phone out to scroll onto whatever is in the web to forget about his frustration.

Wonpil watched his hyung in the reflection from his mirror as his stylist is finishing up her creation. She also noticed how the way Wonpil looks at Jae with disappointment that he couldn’t buy his smoothies but she isn’t really bothered at that stare anymore, for the years she’s been working under this band, Wonpil will always have this stare to every single member and to every single people he is close to.

Just like that one time when Dowoon, has to be separated from Tori and Hosun and Wonpil looked way a lot more sad than the real owner of the pets that he even shed a single tear. Wonpil is just, strangely soft to every little things in this world.

“You’re done” His stylist said while she smiles at him at his reflection on the mirror. Wonpil looks at her to say his thanks. Then she started cleaning up the vanity and placed the makeup she used to the right place on their makeup kit to make sure nothing’s going to be missing. As she finish her job she turns to Jae just to scold him.

“Jaehyung, if you are still planning to find your strawberry smoothie don’t dare to find it today. We don’t want your makeup to be mess. We will have to fix your hairs again later. We’ll check on you after one and a half hour. Wonpil, make sure he doesn’t escape this place”

Jae squints his eyes as he looks at their stylist and Wonpil chuckles at the side, watching both of them and Jae doing a weird face before their stylist finally left them to have her coffee break with the rest of the staffs.

Wonpil and Jae didn’t talk to each other even after their stylist left. Jae is still scrolling through his phone while Wonpil doesn’t know what to do plus his Brian hyung isn’t here to play chopsticks with him. He is now wondering where the rest has gone and left him out.

Out of boredom, he looks at the makeup kit that their stylist left and opens it up. He looked at the various types of makes up like the blush on, face powder, eyeshadow, eyebrow and so on. He stared at the eyeshadows that has the same brand and looks the same in color in his eyes yet their makeup artists are using them both, maybe a spare? He don’t really know. His Brian hyung is better in makeups. For sure this pitiful guy on the couch doesn’t have any idea how to use them so he didn’t bother asking him about it.

Wonpil then looks at a pouch where all sorts of lipsticks and lip liners are placed and he thought he knows this better than the other makeups earlier and so he decided to just pull up the covers one by one, stared at the color. Thought of the members who will fit the color if they use it. Then smelled it just in case it would really have a nice scent. And then finally there’s this one that caught Wonpil’s attention...

A lip balm.

A strawberry flavored lip balm.

Wonpil picks it up and smells the lip balm. It does smell like strawberry. So he tried to put it on on his lips, it won’t probably mess anything up, they use this frequently.

He smacked his lips and it looked like nothing really. Just a bit glossy. 

After staring at the mirror for a few more seconds thinking of something he shouldn’t think about, he decided to go deeper in the room and find the dressing room, which is a small cubicle, a small space for additional person if you are changing clothes with a full length mirror attached on it facing the front door.

Wonpil smirks to himself while he search for his phone to his pocket so he could text the older.

‘Hyung.. can you help me? I’m at the dressing room?’

It popped up on Jae’s notification and Jae was easy to recognize the message because he’s been on his phone for as long as he had sat down.

Jae finds it weird that Wonpil has to text him if he is just on the dressing room. He could’ve just screamed, there’s no need to make such effort.

Jae stands up after a few seconds of procrastinating and knocks on the dressing room.

“Pil? Are you alright?”

Wonpil opens the door a tiny bit and peaks with his innocent eyes. That got Jae more curious of what’s going on and got a bit worried of the younger when Wonpil suddenly asked him to get inside of the cubicle.

“What’s the problem?” Jae asked filled with curiosity and Wonpil didn’t stop with his act until he finally cupped Jae’s cheek to both of his hands, tiptoeing and pressing his lips to the older.

Even though it’s not the first time they kissed, Jae was frozen for a whole minute, liking it but at the same time, when he realized that this place is not a really good idea to do this kind of thing, he gently pushes Wonpil by holding both of his shoulders because if he don’t Wonpil might attack him again with no warning.

“Yah! What are you doing?” Jae screams in a whisper and Wonpil laughs heartedly in a silent mode.

“Is it good? Does it taste like strawberry?” Wonpil asks rather happily and excited to hear the older’s response.

Jae bites his own lips. Knowing what Wonpil means because he did felt how the younger’s lips seems to be softer than usual. His lips tastes like strawberry and he doesn’t know if he should appreciate the effort first or kiss the younger now or..

Jae rolls his eyes and laughs to himself. They both laughed in an airy way to keep them from making loud sounds. Wonpil leans his head to Jae’s chest as he laughs and laughs. Their shoulder keeps on going up and down until the laughter became soft, until it became calm, until it became silence.

“Should I put more lip balm?”

Jae smirks and shakes his head.

“I’m suddenly craving for something else.” Jae whispers to Wonpil’s ears that still made Wonpil’s heart jump even though they’ve been together for more than a year now. Wonpil naturally hits the older’s arms in a gentle manner and Jae didn’t mind as he is so used to it.

Jae leans down to match Wonpil’s height. To reach his lips and Wonpil immediately catches the older’s lips to his, wrapping his both arms to the older’s neck to kiss him deeper with a little burning passion.

They shouldn’t be doing this in this building but Wonpil has really changed as time passed by and Jae doesn’t mind as long as they are safe. As long as Wonpil feels safe. Because that’s the only thing he can do for the person he loves.

Wonpil breaks the kiss to catch his breath and Jae did as well. Fire still burning in their eyes yet Wonpil just remember something.

“Hyung.. noona’s gonna kill us. Look at you. You look like a mess. Your hair”

Jae clicks his tongue.

“That’s fine. Let’s just re-touch later. We still have..”

Jae looked at his watch..

“Thirty minutes.. kiss me more for fifteen and let’s redo our makeup in another fifteen”

Wonpil quietly laughs again and Jae knows he is enjoying it too. Without further ado, Jae kisses Wonpil again with a smile in both of their faces.

“What happened to you two?” Two of their stylists looked at them with hand crossed and they both stand a little further like a little kid getting scolded by their parents with both hands clasped in the middle to show how sorry they are.

It was Jae’s fault that they couldn’t do their re-touch after the said fifteen minutes because Jae won’t let him go, telling him it wasn’t still enough. That he is still craving for more and Wonpil who couldn’t say no but thankfully he finally got a hold of himself and got them both out of the cubicle with the so right timing of everyone entering the room.

The rest of the members are sitting in line on the black couch after they ate outside leaving the couple out cause they are not that interested to see them together and they are scared at the same time that they’d act too sweet just like what happened on their house warming last week. Everyone was too traumatized at that.

“Wonpil.. wanted to p-play hide a-and seek and I was b-bored so..”

The stylist noona looked at them ridiculously and Sungjin’s brows rose up while Young K pretends that he isn’t understanding the deep meaning behind those words while Dowoon really wondered how they played hide and seek on this room when it seems like it’s impossible to do so, with this one room filled with five vanities and a single dressing room.

“Jae hyung was trying to catch me so we ran around and that’s what happened..”

“You two seriously played like that until your hairs and makes up became this messy?”

The two stylists sighed on the ridiculous reasoning and decided to stop talking and just re-do everything since they are running out of time.

Wonpil takes his phone out and secretly sends a text to Jae, making sure their stylist isn’t looking.

‘I hate you hyung’

‘I’m excited to get my strawberry smoothies later at home, I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I only want to write a JaePil canon but when I think of it, I hate restarting JaePil’s relationship so I decided to just follow along with my STILL fic.
> 
> So the “House Warming” part is a hint of wether I’ll write another chapter of this or make it a series again.
> 
> I wrote this for 4 hours because I keep dozing off and I want to write it.. but I did my best to proofread so i hope my sentence is okay.
> 
> And while writing this down I suddenly remember the ‘JaePil kiss series’ uwahh so I suddenly don’t want and at the same time still want to post it but who knows if I realize that it might have a similar vibe with that series, I’ll just delete this and forget the next chapters.😂 though the next chapters are gonna be different but the start is just.. ughh..
> 
> So okay guys, I hope it’s okay. I love Jae and Wonpil.


End file.
